


10 Reasons Why Kris Allen Is A HORRIBLE Bottom, By Adam Lambert

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradamfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking </i>LOUD<i>. Every time we get to the good part, the dog next door starts barking and thus commences their little competition to see who is louder or something.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reasons Why Kris Allen Is A HORRIBLE Bottom, By Adam Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/617.html?thread=77417#cmt77417) at [](http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kradamfest**](http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/) \- _10 reasons why Kris Allen is a HORRIBLE bottom, by Adam Lambert._ Beta by the unbelievably awesome [](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**deannawol**](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/) , all remaining mistakes are mine.

**Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _LOUD_.** Every time we get to the good part, the dog next door starts barking and thus commences their little competition to see who is louder or something. Every. Single. Time. Then whenever we see the woman next door she smiles at Kris like he is the second coming and smirks at me like she knows exactly what we've been doing and when and where we've been doing whatever we were doing.

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _TIGHT_.** The moment I'm inside, I have to concentrate on not coming. I mean, it's all good, who doesn't like a tight little hole, right? Except sometimes I'd really like to take it slow and enjoy the ride, you know? Which reminds me...

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _DEMANDING_.** He likes it when I fuck him hard and fast. Whenever I slow down he whines like I'm killing him and squirms like he wants to twist my dick off. I can never do the "take it slow and enjoy the ride" thing unless I fuck his brain out and make him come three times in a row first. Because of him, I'm now going to gym way more often than I really have time for.

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _STRONG_.** Sometimes when he is really into it he holds on to me so tightly that he leaves bruises all over my body. It's not that I don't find that hot, having to choose my wardrobe wisely afterward and being reminded of the crazy wild sex every time I catch a glimpse of my wrists; But that time at the photo shoot they gave me a sleeveless shirt to change into and no accessories to wear because bare was the new black or something? That look on everybody's face was definitely not something I'm eager to see again in the near future.

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _POSSESSIVE_.** He gets jealous of every person who stands too close to me (2 feet) for too long (5 minutes), including the ones he knows damn well I have absolutely zero interest in. His idea of retaliation is to clench down on my dick THE WHOLE TIME next time we fuck. It would have been sweet if he wasn't so handsy with other people (especially guys) himself.

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _SHAMELESS_.** Whenever I hint at not wanting him to get all cuddly with other guys, he puts on that adorable face, looks at me with his sad puppy dog eyes and pouts at me with those world class cock-sucking lips. SIMULTANEOUSLY. I'm flattered that a lot of my fans think otherwise, but really, I'm only human!

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is a fucking _COCK TEASE_.** The way he drags his puffy lips all over the microphone and opens his mouth wide like he wants to swallow it whole? And the way he rides the piano bench and makes all those orgasm faces like there is an 10-inch dick attached? It takes everything in me to not jump on the stage and bend him over and spread him out and fucking fuck him right then right there. And the worst part? I have to pinch my arm hard enough to bruise because as awesome as it is to be called the hottest power couple since Brangelina, "hot" doesn't necessary equal being caught - by tens of millions of people even - with my dick so hard that I can barely walk on stage to present the whatever award.

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _COMPETITIVE_.** Most people don't know it, but he is a competitive little shit in private. Like, _"Hey, Adam, wanna see who can hold their breath underwater longer?"_ or _"Hey, Adam, wanna see who can swim to the other side faster?"_ or _"Hey, Adam, wanna see who can jerk the other off quicker?"_ or _"Hey, Adam, wanna see who can last longer with that huge vibrator turned all the way up in the ass?"_ and so on.

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is a fucking _BEAST_.** He is like, _always horny_. Like, _24/7_ horny. He goes under the table and unzips my pants in the middle of _dinner_. That time he hid under my desk when Lane came over? Was fucking terrifying. And I signed two contracts to perform on some shows that I had never even heard of. I did make him pay for it, though.

 

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is fucking _PERFECT_.** He is innocent and sexy, intelligent and silly, humorous and snarky, talented and laid back, generous, patient, kind. Passionate, loyal, fun. Genuine, modest, warm. He has a beautiful soul, one that is made of love and light, and he is perfect for me. After him, I don't ever wanna be with anyone else. And that thought is a little scary.

 

\- The End -

 

References for those who are not familiar with Kris:

 **Kris is a horrible bottom because he is a fucking _COCK TEASE_.** The way he [drags his puffy lips](http://hiderefer.com/?http://www.kris-pics.net/v/animations/heartlesssex.swf.html) all [over the microphone](http://hiderefer.com/?http://www.kris-pics.net/v/animations/krismic.swf.html) and [opens his mouth wide](http://hiderefer.com/?http://newland21.smugmug.com/Kris/090807-AI8-Atlantic-City-NJ/09-08-07-ACNJ-790t/676630863_wS6nS-X3-1.jpg) like he wants to [swallow](http://hiderefer.com/?http://newland21.smugmug.com/Kris/090909-AI8-Wilkes-Barre-PA/09-09-09-AI8-WilkesBarre-583t/676650867_yi3RS-X3-1.jpg) it whole? And the way he [rides the piano bench](http://hiderefer.com/?http://www.kris-pics.net/v/animations/brightlights4.swf.html) and makes all those [orgasm faces](http://hiderefer.com/?http://www.kris-pics.net/v/animations/brightlights1.swf.html) like [there is an 10-inch dick attached](http://hiderefer.com/?http://www.kris-pics.net/v/animations/brightlights5.swf.html)? It takes everything in me to not jump on the stage and bend him over and spread him out and fucking fuck him right then right there. And the worst part? I have to pinch my arm hard enough to bruise because as awesome as it is to be called the hottest power couple since Brangelina, "hot" doesn't necessary equal being caught - by tens of millions of people even - with my dick so hard that I can barely walk on stage to present the whatever award.

\- Really The End This Time -


End file.
